


Cellphone

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-02
Updated: 2003-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Welsh and vibrating objects





	Cellphone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Cellphone

## Cellphone

by Jodie Louise

Author's website: http://uk.geocities.com/jodie_mouse

Disclaimer: not mine, borrowed

Author's Notes: originally posted to ds_flashfiction

Story Notes: 

* * *

It got to the point where I couldn't ignore it. I mean it was small and silver for a start which is always a bonus. 

So pretty to look at. Always liked silver. 

Every time I saw Frannie speak into it I got so jealous. Especially one day when I peeked through the blinds and heard Kowalski/Vecchio squeal "It vibrates!" as he held it in his hand. 

Too much. 

The dreams I had about it. 

I tried to pretend that I was only doing my job when I confiscated it from Frannie. Y'know I told her I didn't want her gossiping to her girlfriends when she should be getting files or doing typing or whatever. I think she spends a lot of time filing her nails -- anyhow I wasn't going to let her get paid for talking to her girlfriends on it. 

So I confiscated her silver vibrating cell phone. 

And I'm sure it was the Vaseline which stopped it from working but I really couldn't resist the idea of sticking that vibrating phone right up my ass. Especially as Kowalski/Vecchio had had his hands all over it. Added a certain frisson you know. 

Of course I brought Frannie a new one. Had to since I ruined her old one. 

No -- I didn't tell her how. Just pretended I dropped it. 

* * *

End Cellphone by Jodie Louise:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
